Ini Hidup Kami
by Hana1225
Summary: Mello adalah anak tunggal dengan dua ayah Papa-Seme Papa-Uke , berteman dengan Matt, anak sulung dari keluarga yang hancur. Cerita dimulai saat Mello menginginkan seorang adik. Pairing hampir ngga ada, paling-paling Light-L, family dan friendship.
1. permohonan

Title: Ini kehidupan kami.

Summary: Mello adalah anak tunggal dengan dua ayah (Papa-Seme Papa-Uke), berteman dengan Matt, anak sulung dari keluarga yang hancur. Cerita dimulai saat Mello menginginkan seorang adik. Pairing hampir ngga ada, paling-paling Light-L, family dan friendship.

"Aku mau punya adik!"

Satu kalimat sederhana dari mulut seorang anak yang berumur sembilan tahun, berambut pirang, dan mengenakan baju warna hitam dengan motif bercak darah (atau itu darah orang? Lebih baik jangan bertanya) itu sukses membuat Papa dan Ayah tercintanya menghentikan kegiatan masing-masing. (Papa membiarkan garpunya tetap di mulut, sementara Ayah masih memegang cangkir di udara bebas).

Sang Ayah menghirup kopinya kemudian menggelengkan kepala, "….dengar ya, Mello, yang namanya adik itu tidak bisa langsung keluar begitu saja ketika kamu mengatakan 'aku ingin punya adik'….lagipula…" belum sempat Ayah menyelesaikan ucapannya, sang Papa memotongnya (kata-katanya, bukan badan si ayah, maksud saya)

"Memangnya kenapa, Mello?" Tanya Papa dengan lembut (setelah mengeluarkan garpu dari mulutnya, tentu), si anak lalu menggembungkan pipinya dan meniup-niup poninya.

"Habisnya!!" katanya memulai, "hampir semua temanku punya adik! Bahkan Matt juga!!! Ini tidak adil!!!" lanjutnya kemudian memalingkan wajahnya. Ayah yang bijak lalu memijat-mijat kepalanya, menimbang-nimbang apa anak ini perlu diberi pelajaran mengenai reproduksi, kemudian berkata,

"Makanya, Mello, dengarkan Ayah dulu," jeda, sang Ayah menghela nafas dan menutup matanya, "Papamu tidak bisa memberikan adik untukmu…." Lanjutnya, kemudian membuka matanya untuk memastikan Mello mendengarkan.

"Kenapa? Matt bilang, satu minggu setelah orang tuanya ribut-ribut di kamar, dia menerima kabar kalau ibunya hamil! Kedengarannya mudah, Papa dan Ayah kan selalu ribut!" protes si anak tidak percaya. Papa yang tadinya berniat melanjutkan kegiatan awalnya (makan kue) langsung membatalkannya sebelum tersedak, kemudian memandang anaknya dengan tatapan malu campur tidak percaya. "Kenapa Pa? Aku benar kan? Setiap malam Papa selalu berteriak dengan kencang." Lanjut si anak dengan tampang tidak berdosa.

Saat itu juga, Light Yagami membuat catatan mental yang berisi: "Buat kamar jadi kedap suara".

Light Yagami menghela nafas, "tidak peduli sekeras apa pun papamu berteriak," katanya, (tidak menghiraukan L yang menggumamkan "Saya rasa tidak sekeras itu…") kemudian berkata,"….kamu tidak bisa punya adik, itu karena Papamu tidak punya v-….!" Yang langsung dipotong oleh L menggunakan bantal yang ada di dekatnya. Saat Light akan protes, dilihatnya wajah L merona sambil mengatakan 'Hush' pelan, pandangannya menjalar ke bagian selatan tubuh L (yang sedang duduk di sofa empuk dan masih dilapisi bantal super empuk dari bulu angsa) kemudian dia tersenyum.(Membuatnya ditimpuk sekali lagi oleh sang Papa, dan keduanya diprotes oleh si anak dengan teriakan : 'apa sih? Apa sih? Kasih tau dong!').

Sang Papa berdehem keras untuk mengalihkan perhatian si anak padanya (serta menghilangkan rasa malu), kemudian berkata, "Memangnya kau ingin adik yang seperti apa?"

Mata si anak berbinar, "Yay!" soraknya sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya, "Papa mau memberikan aku adik!!!" serunya lalu memeluk sang Papa, si Ayah hanya memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Kau membuatnya terdengar seperti L akan membelikan adik untukmu." Kata Sang Ayah, Mello Cuma mendengus, lalu memeluk papanya lebih erat.

"Jadi," kata L memulai, "Yang seperti apa?" lanjutnya. Yang ditanya memiringkan kepalanya sedikit (1) kemudian berkata,

"Aku tidak perlu yang macam-macam…"katanya, dan ditanggapi ayahnya dengan 'oh?' dan pandangan tidak percaya, "Yang kelihatan rapuh seperti boneka porselen,"lanjutnya, lalu menambahkan 'untuk kulindungi' dalam hati, "Tenang," lanjutnya, ditambah 'mau disuruh tanpa protes' masih di dalam hati, "dan terakhir, dia harus bisa membantuku mengerjakan peer." Katanya menyudahi sambil melepaskan pelukannya. L melirik kearah Light yang saat ini sedang memijat-mijat kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa berputar.

L mulai menggigiti jempolnya, lalu, "Mello," panggilnya, dan ketika diyakininya anak itu memperhatikan, dia berkata, "Papa rasa kita sedang tidak membicarakan android pembantu kan?" lanjutnya tegas, yang lalu dijawab si anak dengan tatapan polos.

"Tidaaak….." katanya. Light lalu menghembuskan nafas dan bersandar di sofa, lalu meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas sandaran sofa, L yang tiba-tiba merasa capek, langsung bersandar juga, menyadari ini, Light memindahkan tangannya ke posisi yang lebih nyaman: di atas bahu L.

"Papa dan Ayah akan membicarakan hal ini, sekarang kau tidur saja, bukankah besok masih hari sekolah?" bujuk sang Papa, yang lalu dibalas dengan anggukan dari anaknya. "Kalau begitu, tidurlah," katanya lagi, anak itu lalu berbalik dan berlari menuju tangga, menginjak anak tangga ke lima, dia berhenti lalu menengok kearah Papa dan Ayahnya (yang kayaknya udah siap mau kissu kissu) dan berkata,

"Selamat Malam" katanya pelan, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan langkah yang diperlebar (dua anak tangga sekali langkah) Papa dan Ayahnya (yang tadinya sudah hampir mengumpat karena terganggu) tersenyum dan mengucapkan "Selamat malam" bersamaan.

*_*_*_*_*_*

"Heee….. kau akan punya adik?" Tanya anak berambut merah itu, melepaskan pandangan dari gamenya sesaat untuk melirik temannya.

"Ya!" kata Mello senang, sambil meletakkan kakinya di kursi kosong disebelahnya. "Begitu aku bilang ingin punya adik, Papa bilang akan mengusahakannya, Ayah kelihatan tidak setuju sih….tapi biar saja…" lanjutnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Matt mem-pause game-nya dan menaikkan googlenya, berpikir sebentar untuk mengingat mana yang "Papa" dan mana yang "Ayah". Bagi yang tidak tahu mungkin akan heran, tapi bagi Matt, panggilan itu lebih baik dari pada yang dulu: 'Chichi-uke' dan 'Chichi-seme' atau yang paling awal: "Uke" dan "Seme". Matt sendiri tidak bermasalah dengan keluarga Mello yang luar biasa, tapi tetap saja dia memilih untuk tetap innocent dengan tidak mengetahui 'siapa di posisi apa'.

Setelah memastikan siapa Papa siapa Ayah, Matt mulai bicara, "Hee….nanti kalau Yagami-san tidak mau ikut mengurus adikmu bagaimana?" tanyanya sambil menaruh gamenya di dalam tas sekolahnya, hemat baterai, harga sembako naik.

Mello memutar bola matanya seolah berkata 'Kau ini bagaimana sih?' dan membuka mulutnya untuk berkata, "biar saja, biar aku dan Papa yang menjaganya, lagipula kalau Ayah sih….paling-paling kalah suara sama Papa" jawabnya ringan.

Matt meletakkan kepalanya diatas tangannya yang saling bersilang di atas meja. "Tapi enak yaa….Kalau Mello, begitu minta langsung dikasih….." katanya, membuat orang lewat yang tidak sengaja mendengarnya akan berkata 'Wah, enak yaa…aku minta hape baru nggak dikasih!!' tanpa tahu kalau yang sedang dibicarakan adalah makhluk bernyawa. Yang dikomentari hanya mengeluarkan "Heh" dengan suara cukup keras dan bangga. "Memangnya kamu nggak?" Tanya Mello.

Anak berambut merah itu menghela nafas dengan keras. "Dikasih, tapi banyak persyaratannya." Katanya, partner bicaranya hanya berkata "oh?" dengan nada tertarik jadi dia melanjutkan, "aku disuruh ikut tes psikologis sama orang itu, Mama sih cuma menyuruhku berjanji tidak menjahili adikku nantinya." Katanya mengakhiri.

Matt memanggil ayahnya dengan sebutan "orang itu' karena tidak mengakuinya, orang tuanya bercerai tiga bulan yang lalu, ayahnya pergi dengan wanita lain, meninggalkan dia, adiknya dan mamanya.

……hening sesaat……

"Oh iya!" Matt mengangkat kepalanya, matanya berbinar-binar, "Mama bilang, Linda akan jadi Model untuk majalah anak, tapi sekarang ini sedang mencari satu orang partner, soalnya di agensi-nya mama ngga ada yang seumuran." Katanya, ada nada bangga di suaranya.

Mamanya Matt, Misa Amane adalah super model terkenal, tadinya mengincar Ayahnya Mello, tapi menyerah dan memilih Mikami Teru, dan berakhir tragis, sekarang ini masih menjalankan kegiatan modellingnya, masih cantik sih. (2)

Mello tersenyum lebar, senang karena sahabatnya sudah ceria lagi, juga karena dia baru mendapat ide. "Bagus! Adikku nanti pasti bisa jadi partnernya!" katanya bersemangat. Matt mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Memangnya adikmu perempuan? Bukannya belum lahir? Kalaupun iya, pasti baru satu tahun kan? Itu sih bukan seumur namanya!" protes Matt dengan argumennya yang polos namun masuk akal, dibandingkan argument yang setelah ini.

"Ck…ck…ck…." Mello berdecak tidak sabar (kayak cicak) sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari telunjuknya. "Jangan khawatir! Aku sudah pesan yang imut ke Papa," katanya, Matt membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu (sesuatu yang seperti "Memangnya bisa?") tapi tidak jadi karena keburu dipotong, "Lagipula Matt, memangnya anak bayi lahir?" tanyanya menantang. Matt mengangguk yakin, tapi keyakinannya itu lalu ditepis oleh Mello.

"Kalaupun iya, adikku itu special, jadi tidak perlu dilahirkan, Papa tinggal menghubungi kakek lalu sorenya pergi mengambil adikku, gampang kan?" kata Mello yakin. Matt hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, bukan karena gatal, tapi karena gemas, sambil menggerutu dalam hati, 'Mana yang lebih bego yaa…? Aku apa Mell yaaa?'

A.N: chap 1 selesaiii….. ini niatnya mau bikin crackfic, tapi kayaknya chapter ini ngga berhasil ya.

(1) kalo ditanya kenapa kepalanya harus miring-miring, saya akan jawab: supaya darah mengalir langsung ke bagian otak yang ingin digunakan.

(2) aneh ya, kalau Misa jadi ibu? Tapi saya suka Misa sih! Ngingetin saya sama Misha yang di Pita-ten, baik, lugu, mau membantu, tapi bloon nggak ketulungan. Dan lagi saya lumayan anti character-bashing, tapi khusus Teru-teru bozu sama Takada saya emang ngga suka.

Ayoo…siapa adeknya Mello nanti?

XD


	2. datang!

"L, apa kau serius akan mencarikan adik untuk Mello?" Tanya Light dengan pandangan ragu. Yang ditanya hanya mendongak sambil menggigiti jari telunjuknya (jempolnya diplester karena menurut Light sebentar lagi bakal berdarah), L berkedip perlahan, kemudian membuka mulutnya,

"….Apa Light-kun tidak mempercayai saya? Bukankah selama ini saya tidak pernah berbohong pada Light-kun?" tanyanya balik, dengan ekspresi sedikit terluka (dan langsung benar-benar melukai perasaan Light).

"B-bukan begitu!" sanggah Light terburu-buru, khawatir melukai perasaan (kekasihnya) L. L mengalihkan pandangannya dari Light dan membuang muka, yang tidak diketahui oleh Light adalah, saat L memalingkan wajahnya, dia mengeluarkan lidahnya pada saat bersamaan, sebagai ganti pose kemenangan (karena bakal mencurigakan kalau orang yang lagi marah-marah malah jejingkrakan).

"….Aku…hanya saja…sejak ada Mello, kita jarang berduaan….yah…kau tahu lah…." Katanya beralasan sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya. L menoleh kemudian mendongak untuk menatapnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Apa maksud Light? Bukankah kita selalu bersama?" Tanya L dengan polosnya, menatap lurus ke arah kedua bola mata Light. Mendengar perkataan (dari seseorang yang tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai hubungan social dan kondisi psikologis orang normal) itu, kedua pipi Light terasa memanas.

"Light-kun?" panggil L sambil memiringkan kepalanya saat Light mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pipinya, dan hanya dibalas oleh Light dengan 'Hmmm…?' pelan. Kemudian, saat yang ditakdirkan tiba, ketika keduanya saling mendekat………………………….

….....

……..

…….KRIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Ah….teleponnya berbunyi…." Kata L enteng sambil memalingkan wajahnya (membuat Light tertampar rambutnya), kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya duduk (jongkok) untuk meraih gagang telepon, sementara Light sibuk memukuli tembok terdekat untuk meredam amarahnya.

"Ya?" sapa L setelah mengangkat teleponnya. Selang beberapa saat kemudian, dia melanjutkan, "Ah? Begitu? Terima kasih." Jeda beberapa saat, "Ya, saya juga merindukanmu," katanya lembut lalu tertawa, kemudian tanpa sengaja dia menangkap sorot mata Light yang tajam yang ditujukan padanya (karena mustahil menatap lawan bicara L), kemudian menambahkan, "Sampai jumpa, Watari….." dan meletakkan gagang telepon di tempat yang semestinya.

"…Ada apa Light-kun?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum manis langsung dibalas oleh Light (dengan senyum bloon) dengan 'Ah…bukan apa-apa, lupakan saja….."

"Ah, yaa…..mengenai telepon barusan, Watari bilang anak dengan kriteria yang diinginkan Mello masih tersedia." Katanya dengan wajah senang, lalu pergi ke dapur untuk mencari cemilan. Light yang ditinggalkan hanya mengurut dada,

"Pantas saja anaknya membicarakan orang lain seperti membicarakan barang, ternyata sifat dari papanya menurun ya…." Pikir Light.

*_*_*_*_*_*

"YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" suara teriakan membahana keluar dari mulut seorang siswa yang duduk di belakang kelas. Ketika sang guru (yang tadinya sedang menulis di papan) menoleh, semua siswa tampak sibuk menulis (atau berpura-pura menulis) meski ada beberapa yang dengan takut-takut menoleh ke belakang (dan langsung dipelototi oleh si sumber suara).

Merasa bahwa pelajaran tidak akan dimulai kembali jika situasi tetap seperti itu (dan akan menyebabkan dia kehilangan kesempatan bermainnya), Matt menarik google-nya ke atas, melihat kearah sang guru dan tersenyum, sambil berkata,

"Silahkan dimulai pelajarannya, Sensei~"

Semua yang melihatnya langsung berpikiran 'Uwooo…..Angelic Smile~', untuk menjaga kewibawaan, maka pak guru pun berdehem keras lalu berkata, "Matt, apa kau tahu siapa yang bersuara keras barusan?", Matt terdiam, berlagak blo'on. Si bapak yang merasa diremehkan mengernyit, "Kau tidak tahu? Yang benar?" katanya sambil menajamkan mata (membuatnya terlihat konyol dengan kedua pipinya yang gemuk, singkat kata: matanya hilang).

Yang ditanya hanya menggembungkan pipinya dan memajukan bibirnya, kemudian, tanpa mengubah raut wajahnya, dia bilang, "Sensei tidak percaya~?" dan secara instant langsung membuat Mello menggeser kursinya agak jauh.

…………………………………………………………Matt: 1 Sensei:0……………………………………………………………………………

"…..dimana rasanya aku pernah lihat posemu tadi itu ya?" Tanya Mello, mengembalikan posisi kursinya, lalu menendang kaki Matt perlahan. Matt langsung nyengir lebar (apa yang biasa disebut "nyengir kuda") "……Mungkin di majalah fashion, Mama pernah pakai pose itu, kutiru saja……ini namanya 'bakat turunan'" katanya sambil me-resume game-nya, hanya untuk mem-pause-nya lagi karena sadar diperhatikan oleh Mello. Sadar sudah tertangkap basah, Mello mengalihkan pandangannya dan menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Bakat turunan….yaa?" gumamnya, sambil mulai menggoyangkan kursinya maju dan mundur.

Saat kalian sudah dekat dengan seseorang, kalian akan mampu memposisikan diri kalian sebagai orang itu, memahami jalan pikirannya, juga perasaannya. Meski tidak mengatakan apapun, Matt tahu kalau Mello sudah sadar, mengenai statusnya di keluarga Yagami.

"Mell….." Matt memulai, lalu meletakkan tangannya di pundak Mello. Mello masih menundukkan kepalanya. Hening sesaat, kemudian Mello mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lurus kearah Matt.

"…….Matt……"

Saat kalian merasa muak dengan apa yang kalian alami, apa yang akan terjadi? Beban kalian terasa terangkat seluruhnya pada saat bersamaan, kemudian kalian akan merasa menjadi makhluk terbodoh yang pernah hidup di bumi. Itulah yang sekarang dialami Matt.

"…..Matt…berarti bakat turunanku itu 'Kuat Makan' ya?" Tanya Mello untuk konfirmasi, Matt sukses menjatuhkan kepalanya ke atas meja dengan bunyi 'DUAK' yang lumayan keras, sementara Mello melanjutkan omongannya, "Ya….ya…. Ayah biar pun kelihatannya begitu tapi doyan makan loh…..meski masih kalah sama Papa…..", kalau mau jujur, sebenarnya Matt ingin berteriak: "Itu bukan bakat! Itu ABNORMAL!!!!" tapi tidak jadi karena takut menghancurkan hati temannya itu.

"Oh ya" kata Mello tiba-tiba (seolah baru sadar kalau yang dibicaraknnya itu sama sekali tidak penting dan ada hal lain yang lebih penting untuk dibicarakan), "Nih!" katanya sambil memperlihatkan alasannya berteriak tadi: HP. Matt mengernyitkan alisnya mencoba menerka apa yang tertulis di layar HP itu (lampu layarnya sudah mati). Melihat Matt yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa, Mello menarik kembali HP-nya, kemudian meragukan kecepatan membaca Matt, dia berdecak tidak sabar lalu berkata,

"Hari ini adikku datang!" kata Mello dengan semangat (berusaha merendahkan volume suaranya, tapi nyaris gagal), Matt hanya mengeluarkan suara "Hee…." pelan sambil memberikan senyum konyolnya. Mello menggerakkan keypad HP-nya untuk mengaktifkan lampu layar kemudian memperlihatkannya kembali pada Matt, isinya

Papa dan Ayah akan pergi untuk mengambil adikmu di tempat kakek,

Jangan lupa makan, dan jangan pulang sebelum jam 3 sore

Papa dan Ayah

'Ambil? Duh, belum-belum aku udah kasihan sama adik barunya….jangan pulang sebelum jam 3 sore….? Berarti…………..firasat buruk……..' Matt mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat senyuman Mello yang agak tidak menyenangkan hati. 'Tuh kan….jangan-jangan…………' Matt tidak tahu ekspresi wajah seperti apa yang harus dia pasang.

"Naahhh……Matt, hari ini aku numpang di rumah mu yaa!!!" kata Mello dengan ceria. Matt terdiam sesaat, menghitung-hitung untung dan ruginya.

'Untung: bisa main bareng,' pikir mat, melipat ibu jari tangan kanannya, ' terus apa lagi ya….kosongin dulu….. Rugi: hari ini Mama sama Linda pulang telat, berarti aku harus bagi makanan jatahku yang sudah disiapin Mama' ibu jari tangan kiri dilipat, '…kalo main pasti berantakan, ntar aku yang harus susun…' jari telunjuk kiri ikut dilipat, '…kalau tidur siang, pasti aku disepak dari kasur….' Jari tengah ikut dilipat, '…trus ntar kalo dia lagi kumat dan bikin ribut, pasti aku dicubitin bibi tetangga, aku cute sih..'….sunyi….. 'oke, kalo dilihat, perbandingan untung dan ruginya……' pikir Matt sambil memperhatikan kedua tangannya, "NGGAK MAUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" teriaknya bersamaan dengan bel akhir sekolah, disaingi oleh Mello (diikuti anak-anak bengal lainnya) dengan 'YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" yang lebih keras lagi, membuat protesnya tak terdengar.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-sementara itu, Papa dan Ayah, serta 'Adik baru'-

L sedang senang, sangat senang, ditandai dengan terdengarnya nada-nada (meski amburadul dan tanpa lirik) pelan dari mulutnya. Sesekali dia akan menengok ke kursi belakang, mengamati sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas, kemudian tersenyum, lalu kembali fokus ke depan. Begitu terus berulang kali, hasilnya: Light senewen, merasa dikacangin.

"…L, kau sepertinya senang sekali…" gerutu Light pelan, bagaimanapun, kalau sampai anak itu terbangun, L pasti akan marah padanya. Yang diajak bicara menoleh lalu tersenyum.

"eh? Senang kan punya anak lagi?" katanya ceria, "Oke! Sekarang kita belok ke kiri, di sana ada toko mainan, kita mampir dulu ya!" lanjutnya. Light hanya bisa bengong memandangi suaminya (mumpung lampu merah).

"Lagi? Bagasi kita sudah penuh, anak itu saja sampai terkubur boneka begitu!" kata light frustasi. L mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya, berpikir, kemudian, setelah mendapat pencerahan, dia mengeluarkan HP-nya dari kantong celana, membuka flip-nya, memencet tombolnya, kemudian menempelkannya di telinga.

"Ah, ya…siang….ya, saya ingin menyewa satu truk……." Ucapan L langsung dipotong oleh Light dengan teriakan sebagai berikut:

"Iya! Iya! Ngerti! Kita ke toko mainan! Ntar barang yang dibeli minta dikirim aja! Nggak perlu sewa truk! Oke?!!!!"

L melirik kearah Light, kemudian berbicara lagi, "…seperti yang anda dengar, saya tidak perlu menyewa truk, maaf mengganggu, selamat siang." Katanya menyudahi pembicaraaan dan memutus kontak, light cuma bisa memijat kepalanya.

…………………………………………………….

-Rumah Keluarga Amane-

"Matt~ Mama sudah pulang, ini ada cake!!" seru Misa sambil membuka pintu, membiarkan anak perempuannya masuk mendahuluinya, berlari ke dalam memanggil kakaknya.

"Nii-cha~n!!!" panggil Linda, "Kalau tidak cepat, cake cokelatnya kuhabiskan loh….." kata Linda ceria sambil mengangkat kotak cake-nya dengan dua tangan di atas kepala. Misa baru saja akan memperingatkan anaknya dengan berkata 'Linda, awas nanti cake-nya jatuh' tapi tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba ada suara histeris yang berteriak:

"COKLAAATTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ya…siapa lagi kalau bukan si chocoholic?

………………………………………………………………

-akhirnya, 15:15 -

"M-melloo…………" kata Matt kelelahan, melirik kearah jam dinding, "Sudah lewat jam tiga tuh….bisa pulang kan? Kamu punya kuncinya kan?" Matt berdoa dalam hati, meskipun ada keraguan yang SANGAT besar bahwa dia tidak akan pulang sebelum benar-benar menghancurkan badan Matt. (gimana nggak? Sekarang ini udah ronde ke lima mereka berantem gara-gara memperebutkan satu potong cake, yang pada akhirnya cake itu dimakan Linda dengan alasan kalau dibiarkan terlalu lama nanti cake-nya jadi busuk).

Mello hanya terdiam, dengan satu tinju teracung di udara, berpikir, kemudian memutuskan "…..lima pukulan lagi…." Yang langsung disambut Matt dengan tendangan di perut. Masa muda yang indah…..

………………………………………………………………

L meletakkan nak yang berada di pelukannya perlahan di atas kasur, menyelimutinya, kemudian meletakkan satu boneka besar di sampingnya. L menegakkan tubuhnya (setegak yang dia bisa) lalu tersenyum, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, melangkah keluar, dan menutup pintu itu sambil membisikkan "Selamat tidur" perlahan.

Sosok yang sedang tertidur itu menggeliat pelan, masih melanjutkan tidurnya.

Pintu ditutup, L berbalik dan melihat suaminya, hening sesaat.

1 menit berlalu…………

…..2 menit berlalu……………

"…Light-kun mengagetkan saya….." light hanya bisa tertunduk lesu, sambil berteriak dalam hati 'Reaksimu itu lebih mengagetkan!!!!'

……………………………………………………………….

Di halaman rumah keluarga Amane, Matt, Misa dan Linda berdiri berjejer di depan pintu dengan Mello di hadapan mereka. Mello dan Matt mengakhiri pertarungan mereka dengan beberapa gigitan dan luka-luka di tangan dan kaki (yang langsung ditutupi denganmengganti pakaian dengan alasan ; "pakaiannya kotor"), Misa dan Linda yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya diam (dan tertawa dengan wajah tanpa clue).

"Kalau begitu, saya pulang dulu…." Kata Mello sambil menganggukkan kepala, kenapa dia jadi sopan? "..terima kasih untuk cake cokelatnya, terus ice cream cokelatnya, terus roti cokelat, makasih juga buat cadbury nya, terus silverqueen nya, terus udah dipinjemin baju, makasih banyak!!" lanjutnya sambil garuk-garuk kepala, Matt Cuma mendengus.

Yang ada dalam pikiran Matt adalah: "Itu kan semua jatahku yang kamu ambil!!! Gara-gara mama sih! Pake bilang ada makanan segala!"

"Da-dah, Mello-nii-chan~!! Nanti main lagi ya!!!" kata Linda dengan ceria sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya. Kalau Mello datng ke rumah, biasanya Linda juga ikut bermain…dengan rambutnya Mello.

Mello memberikan cengiran terbaiknya, lalu seolah teringat sesuatu, dia berkata, "Oh iya! Kalau aku datang lagi nanti, aku akan bawakan teman main untukmu!" katanya sambil mengacak rambut Linda, kemudian berjongkok di depannya.

Mata gadis itu berbinar, "Janji?" serunya, Mello mengangguk. "Janji ya!!" katanya lagi, menjulurkan tangannya, mengajak Mello melakukan tanda perjanjian. Mello mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Iya janji! Nanti kalian bisa main bersama! Kamu bisa memainkan rambutnya, mengganti bajunya, apa saja!!! Jadi jangan meinkan rambutku lagi ya……" kata Mello, melirik tangan Linda yang sekarang ini ada di atas kepala Mello.

Matt hanya bisa mematung sambil berteriak histeris dalam kepalanya, 'Bisa-bisanya ada orang bikin janji tanpa mikir!!! Adiknya itu dianggap apa sih nantinya!!!' ajaibnya, jawabannya langsung muncul di dalam kepala Matt, 'Oh iya…adiknya pasti dimanfaatin…..ampun deh…..Linda…..jauh-jauh dari si psikopat…..ntar bisa dijual…..'

Matt makin kaku dengan apa yang dia pikirkan, sementara Misa hanya bisa menduga anaknya lagi sakit perut, salah makan, atau makan makanan yang dipungut dari jalan. 'Yang mana yaa…? Kalau begitu biar sehat hari ini makan malamnya sayur direbus aja deh!'

…………………………………………..

"…..karena Mello belum pulang, dan Near sudah tidur, akhirnya kita bisa santai ya, Light-kun." Kata L sambil memotong cake-nya dengan garpu. Light hanya diam beberapa saat sampai muncul senyuman khas di wajahnya. L (yang sedang mengamati remah-remah cake-nya) merasa ada angin berhembus ditengkuknya, ketika menoleh…………..Cuma dinding, pasti gara-gara ac yang ada diatas…

"L….." panggil Light, L menoleh, "..cake-nya enak?" l hanya mengangguk, bingung. Light bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan dan berhenti ketika sampai di hadapan L. Light meletakkan tangan kanannya di atas lutut L kemudian membungkuk hingga memayungi L (yang otomatis jadi lebih pendek karena dia lagi duduk). "Aku jadi ingin makan yang manis-manis…." Kata light, lalu menjilat bibirnya.

L menatap piring yang dipegangnya agak lama, lalu mendongak, kembali menatap Light. "….maaf, sudah habis…. Tapi di dapur masih ada kok…." Kata L datar sambil memiringkan kepala, saat ini Light merasa ingin menampar dirinya sendiri. "…mau diambilkan?" tawar L setelah menunggu cukup lama, l mendorong Light perlahan dengan satu tangan sementara tangan yang lain memegangi piring bekas cake, tapi Light tidak bergerak. Ditangkapnya satu tangan L (yang sebelemnya dipergunakan untuk mendorongnya), kemudian dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga L,

"Bukan begitu….!" Bisiknya dengan frustasi yang terdengar jelas, "Aku makan yang sudah ada di sini saja,"katanya sambil menyeringai, kemudian membuka mulutnya cukup untuk menggigit bakpau….

"TAAAAAAAADAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" terdengar suara Mello dari pintu depan, diikuti dengan munculnya si pemilik suara sambil berlari. "Papaaaa!!!! Mana adikku?" Tanya Mello langsung memeluk papanya, kemudian melepaskannya, dilanjutkan dengan menggerak-gerakkan tangannya secara tidak sabar.

"Mello…kok ayah dicuekin?" Tanya Light geram sambil melipat tangannya, tanpa rasa bersalah, Mello hanya berkata: "Oh? Ayah dari tadi di situ?"

'……sabar….sabar….bisa gawat kalau masuk penjara gara-gara DV……(domestic violence)' pikir Light jengkel.

………………………………………………….

Mello membuka pintu kamar (yang tepat disebelah kamarnya), mencari-cari dimana adik barunya. Tadinya, kamar itu cuma kamar kosong, tapi sekarang kesannya penuh sekali. Lantai yang tadinya dingin, sekarang dilapisi karpet tebal dan empuk berwarna biru laut, 'Curang….karpetku tipis, bulukan dan kotor….' Protes Mello dalam hati (tanpa menyadari dialah penyebab si karpet jadi begitu). Tidak ada sudut yang kosong (kecuali yang dibalik pintu), semua dipenuhi boneka berbagai ukuran, melihat ini Mello bersiul, 'adikku pasti feminism banget, boneka semua tuh' pikirnya. Di atas karpet ada kasur lebar, tapi tipis, 'hoo….bukan spring bed, berarti Papa masih lebih sayang aku' pikirnya lagi, (tanpa memperdulikan logika bahwa adik bayi kalo dikasih kasur tebel bakal jatoh).

Kayaknya ada yang kurang…..dimana adiknya?

"….tadi Papa bilang dia lagi tidur kan….? Tapi…. Kok……?" kata Mello pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. "tidur itu diatas kasur 'kan, ya?" gumamnya. Bingung, Mello segera keluar kamar dan berlari ke bawah.

"Papa!!! ADIKKU HILANG!!!"


	3. hilang?

Mello membuka pintu kamar (yang tepat disebelah kamarnya), mencari-cari dimana adik barunya. Tadinya, kamar itu cuma kamar kosong, tapi sekarang kesannya penuh sekali. Lantai yang tadinya dingin, sekarang dilapisi karpet tebal dan empuk berwarna biru laut, 'Curang….karpetku tipis, bulukan dan kotor….' Protes Mello dalam hati (tanpa menyadari dialah penyebab si karpet jadi begitu). Tidak ada sudut yang kosong (kecuali yang dibalik pintu), semua dipenuhi boneka berbagai ukuran, melihat ini Mello bersiul, 'adikku pasti feminim banget, boneka semua tuh' pikirnya. Di atas karpet ada kasur lebar, tapi tipis, 'hoo….bukan spring bed, berarti Papa masih lebih sayang aku' pikirnya lagi, (tanpa memperdulikan logika bahwa adik bayi kalo dikasih kasur tebel bakal jatoh).

Kayaknya ada yang kurang…..dimana adiknya?

"….tadi Papa bilang dia lagi tidur kan….? Tapi…. Kok……?" kata Mello pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengernyitkan alisnya. "tidur itu diatas kasur 'kan, ya?" gumamnya. Bingung, Mello segera keluar kamar dan berlari ke bawah.

"Papa!!! ADIKKU HILANG!!!"

………………………………………………

Light yang sudah bosan dengan cara keluarganya berbicara, berusaha menyadarkan mereka agar memakai bahasa yang baik dan benar: "merujuk orang sebagai orang, bukan hewan ataupun barang", dengan cara berbicara seperti mereka, mungkin saja nantinya mereka akan merasa ada yang janggal dan kembali ke jalan yang benar.

"Kenapa bisa hilang? Memangnya tadi kamu taruh dimana Mello?" Tanya Light, sambil menunggu reaksi anggota keluarganya. Mello dan L memandangnya dengan pandangan heran. Berhasilkah?

"Ayah gimana sih? Yang taruh tadi kan bukan aku, tapi Papa!" sahut Mello yakin, didukung oleh L dengan: "Itu benar Light-kun, saya lah yang meletakkannya di kamar tadi…."

Light hanya bisa meringis.

………………………………………………

Atas usul dari L, maka diputuskan mereka bertiga akan langsung menggeledah kamar Near, baru setelah itu seluruh ruangan di rumah. Namun, pencarian akan sulit bagi Mello yang belum pernah melihat Near secara langsung, maka L dengan baik hati mendeskripsikan sebagai berikut:

"Kecil dan warnanya putih", Mello hanya mengangguk-angguk, Light sudah berusaha menerima dengan pasrah kelakuan anak dan suaminya itu.

Pencarian pun dimulai, Light membukakan pintu kamar, lalu L dan Mello mengendap-endap masuk, Light hanya memutar kedua bola matanya. L berdiri mematung di tengah ruangan, mencari-cari, sementara Mello berjongkok di bawah, juga mencari, sambil berkata, "Putih…. Putih…. Sini ke kakak….ayo cini cayang…. Puuuutiiihhh…."

Beberapa detik setelahnya (satu menit sebelum Light kehilangan kewarasannya), L menyadari sesuatu. Dia melambaikan tangannya ke pada Light dan Mello sebagai sinyal untuk mendekat. Light dan Mello menurut, kemudian memperhatikan tempat yang ditunjuk oleh L.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Mello menyadari ruangan ini penuh warna, tiap sisi di cat dengan warna berbeda, oranye, hijau, pink, dan putih, dengan langit-langit berwarna biru muda. Sisi yang ditunjuk oleh L adalah sisi berwarna putih salju, dimana boneka-boneka dengan warna dominan putih ditumpuk dengan cukup rapi, beberapa boneka yang berukuran lebih kecil berserakan di sekitarnya.

"Lihatlah, boneka-boneka yang tadinya disusun rapi (oleh pegawai perusahaan jasa pindah rumah) jadi berserakan, berarti Near sudah bangun dan mengacaknya, bagaimana menurutmu, Mello?" Tanya L perlahan, sambil tersenyum dengan jari telunjuk di bibirnya. Mello hanya mengangguk, menyambar tanyan ayahnya lalu berlari keluar (dengan menyeret serta ayahnya), sambil berteriak:

"Dia lagi bosan dan jalan-jalan keluar!!!!!!!"

Selang beberapa saat, setelah L mendengar derap langkah keluarganya menuruni tangga, dia mengetuk-ngetuk bibirnya, kemudian berbisik pelan,

"Temperamen Mello betul-betul parah, dia judga tidak sabaran, pasti sifat-sifat dari Light-kun menular." Katanya, kemudian mengernyitkan dahinya. L kemudian berjongkok di depan tumpukan boneka. "Padahal tadinya saya mau beri tahu kalau Near ada di sini….." L menghela napas kemudian memegang kepala boneka beruang berwarna putih (yang besarnya hampir sama dengan Mello) dan berusaha menyingkirkannya, nemun dicegah oleh tangan mungil yang memeluk erat boneka itu. Hal yang mudah bagi L untuk menyingkirkan boneka itu, namun melihat anaknya masih tertidur lelap sambil menggenggam boneka itu………

'……. Jadi tidak tega….kasihan kalau dibangunkan…..' pikir L sambil menghela napas, kemudian melepaskan pegangannya dair boneka itu dan memulai kegiatan lain: menutul-nutul pipi Near menggunakan jari telunjuknya. Near menggeliat, kemudian memeluk bonekanya lebih erat, masih tetap tertidur.

……………………………………………..

"Nah, Mello, ini adik baru mu, namanya Near" kata L sambir tersenyum, menunjuk pada anak berambut putih yang ada di gendongan Light. Kenapa harus Light yang menggendong? Karena Light tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama seperti saat mereka mengadopsi Mello, saat itu, L lebih dulu mengambil inisiatif untuk melakukan pendekatan dengan Mello, maka hasilnya, Mello lebih menurut pada L. kali ini, Light yang sudah muak selalu dicueki oleh anaknya berpikiran 'Pokoknya yang satu ini harus mirip aku'.

Light meletakkan Near di atas kursi, kemudian pergi ke dapur, membantu L membawa makanan ke meja makan. Sementara itu, Near memperbaiki posisi duduknya (mengangkat satu kaki ke atas kursi), kemudian memainkan rambutnya sementara tangan yang lainnya memegang boneka kelinci berukuran sedang (boneka beruang dilarang dibawa ke meja makan karena terlalu besar), di seberangnya, Mello menatapnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung meja (dia tidak sebodoh itu untuk merangkak dibawah meja hanya untuk mengamati sampai ujung kaki), kedua tangannya menggenggam erat peralatan makannya, garpu di tangan kiri, dan pisau di tangan kanan(makan malan hari ini: steak).

"Wow" adalah hal pertama yang keluar dari mulut Mello, "Jadi kamu adikku? Berapa umurmu? Empat tahun?" tanyanya sambil mengacung-acungkan pisau kearah Near. Near memandang kakak barunya itu lalu berjengit, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"U….uu…..uaa….yah yah yah!!!" teriaknya sambil memeluk bonekanya makin erat. Merasa diakui sebagai ayahnya, dengan sigap Light berlari kearah Near (setelah menyingkirkan hot plate yang dibawanya) dan melompat untuk memeluk anaknya. Near mengamati ayahnya beberapa saat, kemudian berteriak lagi, "…..Uuuu….aaa…..PA PA PA!!!" teriaknya sambil berusaha membebaskan diri dari Light. L (yang baru saja kembali dari dapur dan meletakkan hot plate di atas meja) hanya bisa bengong, Light keki, Mello sudah mulai makan.

……………………………………………………………

Beberapa saat kemudian, Light menyadari cara duduk Near, dengan sabar memberitahu anaknya, "Near, duduk seperti itu tidak sopan, ayo turunkan kakinya." Katanya lembut. Near memandang kea rah Light dengan tatapan polos.

"..'gk so'an…?" Tanya Near pelan sambil memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, berkedip pelan selagi menunggu jawaban. Pikiran Light serasa melayang 'INI BARU NAMANYA ANAK!!!!" pikirnya sambil mengepalkan tangannya, kemudian cepat-cepat berdehem untuk mengembalikan wibawa.

"Benar, Near, jadi turunkan ya?" katanya, mencoba sekali lagi, disadarinya Near menunjuk ke suatu arah, diikutinya tangan itu, sampai dilihatnya L yang sedang duduk (dengan gaya khasnya) dengan wajah tertekuk dan pandangan mencela yang diarahkannya pada Light.

Near mengulang lagi pertanyaannya. "Gak sop'n?" Light hanya bisa mematung.

…………………………………………………………………..

"Jadi," kata L memulai, sambil menyuapi Near dengan potongan steak (berukuran sekitar 1x1 cm, dan sudah didinginkan beberapa detik), "Umur Near lima tahun, tapi karena dia tidak biasa berbicara, saat ini bicaranya belum lancar, meski begitu, dia sudah pandai berhitung, menulis, dan bisa berjalan kalau tidak sedang malas." Jelas L panjang lebar, membersihkan mulut Near menggunakan lengan bajunya.

Sekarang ini mereka sedang berada di kamar Near, (karena Near lambat makannya,jadi sisa makanan dibawa ke kamar), L terpaksa mengubah posisi duduknya karena sedang memangku Near, sementara di hadapannya Mello duduk dengan kedua kaki terjulur, tampak tidak percaya.

L menghela nafas, mengangkat kedua bahunya, lalu mengedikkan kepalanya kea rah box mainan. "Kalau tidak percaya, seret box itu ke sini" kata L menantang. Mello kemudian berlari ke seberang ruangan, berjongkok di depan meja dan menarik keluar satu box mainan besar berwarna ungu. Setelah terdengar perintah dari L ("keluarkan isinya"), Mello dengan penuh semangat menendang salah satu sisi kotak itu, membuatnya terguling dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. L memutar kedua bola matanya sambil bergumam, "sebenarnya tidak begitu, tapi sudahlah…"

L mengangkat tubuh mungil Near dari pangkuannya dan mendudukkannya di lantai, kemudian membelai kepala Near. L menoleh kearah Mello, kemudian secara tiba-tiba berkata, "Mello, berapa 23 dikali 11?" tergagap, Mello melihat telapak tangannya dengan teliti, sementara L menoleh kearah Near, sambil berkata 'Near.'

Near berdiri dan berjalan malas-malasan kearah mainan yang berserakan, memungut kubus-kubus bertuliskan huruf dan angka, lalu menggulingkan dan menyusunnya sampai didapatinya angka yang tepat. Setelah itu, Near berlari kecil ke pangkuan papanya. L tersenyum bangga, Mello hanya bisa menganga.

………………………………….satu jam kemudian, giliran jaga: Light……………………………………….

Duduk bersandar di dinding, mengamati kedua anaknya (anak pertamanya berusaha mendekati si kecil, sementara si kecil berusaha keras untuk bersembunyi di balik punggung nya) adalah Light Yagami. Dengan tampang bloon, ditontonnya usaha anak berambut pirang itu dalam membujuk Near untuk bermain bersamanya (dengan memakai boneka gorilla super besar dan berkata, "Nih, Nii-chan punya boneka lucu kayak Near….ayo main….sini….." sambil mengeluarkan aura 'Gue Psikopat Gila').

Light hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya (tanpa menyadari air mata menggantung di sudut-sudut kedua mata Near), Ayah dengan otak miring itu pun bangkit dan berjalan kea rah Mello, kemudian menepuk kepalanya, tersenyum, lalu berkata:

"Senang ya, Mello, sekarang punya adik." Komentar Light yang lalu ditanggapi Mello dengan senyuman lebar dan anggukan. Agaknya si ayah mengerti kesenangan anaknya. Light kemudian kembali di hadapanNear, berjongkok kemudian mengelus kepalanya.

"Main yang rukun sama niichan ya?" katanya dengan wajah tersenyumnya yang seolah tidak punya beban (ralat: tidak merasa dan tidak mau memikirkan, bahkan tidak mau tahu seandainya ada beban sekalipun, persis anak sekolahan yang selalu lupa jika diberi tugas), kemudian Light pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan, meninggalkan Mello yang masih melambai-lambaikan tangan boneka gorilla-nya, meninggalkan Near yang sekarang berada di sudut ruangan sambil memeluk boneka beruang besar berwarna cokelat, secara tidak sengaja, kaki Near mengenai perut boneka, mengaktifkan suara "Grau…grau… I woff you…I woff you…." yang akan terdengar sangat lucu dan bisa membuatnya tertawa, jika tidak ada psikopat berambut pirang yang mengaku sebagai kakaknya.

…………………………………………………………………….

AN: pendek? Iya memang pendek…..lama? iya, emang lama banget. Soriii………


	4. permainan

Disclaimer: Death Note belongs to its respective owners.

Bosan memainkan boneka gorilanya, Mello mulai mengacak-acak kotak mainan Near (membiarkan Near sesenggukan tanpa sadar bahwa dialah penyebabnya), kemudian menemukan satu kotak permainan berwarna biru, dengan tutup berlubang-lubang, dan keping-keping berwarna kuning dan pink didalamnya, Mello langsung mengenalinya sebagai four-in-a-row. Perlahan dia menggeser tutupnya, menegakkannya, lalau meletakkan kotak itu di atas karpet.

"Mau main?" tanyanya dengan cengiran khasnya, menunjjuk pada mainan yang diambilnya. Near memandangnya selama beberapa saat, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan ke depan kakaknya, lalu duduk di depan kotak berwarna biru muda itu.

Near berhasil menyingkirkan ketakutannya dengan pemikiran sebagaimana berikut:

'Mengajak memainkan permainan yang membutuhkan intelejensi, berarti orang ini bisa berfikir, dengan demikian, kalau ada permasalahan, bisa diselesaikan menggunakan pikiran, orang ini tidak berbahaya seperti kelihatannya' pikirnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, membuat Mello senang karena berpikir Near mengangguk mengiyakan.

Ketika melihat warna keping miliknya, Near langsung memutar kotak itu, sehingga tempat keping berwarna kuning berada di hadapan Mello. Melihat ini, Mello hanya tersenyum, sambil berpikir, 'Oh, dia suka warna pink ya? Girly banget' pikirnya sambil cekikikan. Padahal sebenarnya, baru saja Near memainkan permainan pribadinya: mencocokkan warna.

"Nah, siapa yang mulai duluan?" tanyanya ceria, Near tidak berkata apa-apa, jadi Mello berasumsi bahwa Near ingin dia yang memulai. Diambilnya satu keping berwarna kuning dan menjatuhkannya ke suatu baris, ditunggunya Near berpikir, kemudian Near menjatuhkan satu keping berwarna pink ke barisan lain yang berlawanan, membuat keping keduanya terlihat seperti proyeksi satu sama lain. Ingin membuktikan sesuatu, Mello mengambil satu keping lagi, dan menjatuhkannya di sebelah keping miliknya yang sebelumnya, sehingga jarak kedua kepingnya dan keeping near hanya tersisa lima lubang, Near pun kembali memproyeksikan gerakannya.

Mello menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumannya (yang saat ini tidak enak dilihat), dan gagal, tentunya.

'Yang benar saja! Dia benar-benar hanya mengikutiku! Aku memang jenius!!!' pikirnya, sambil melirik kearah mainan yang ada di hadapannya. 'Menang mudah nih!!!' pikirnya girang, Mello pun mengambil satu keping lagi, menjatuhkannya dengan cengiran lebar terpajang di wajahnya.

…………………………………………………………….

-Rumah keluarga Amane, ruang keluarga-

"Bagaimana rasa cake-nya, Kuma-san?" Tanya Linda, merujuk pada boneka beruang berwarna putih di seberangnya. "Oh, begitu? Lebih suka cake blueberry ya? Kalau begitu, lain kali Linda ganti blueberry deh." katanya sambil tersenyum, "Tidak ada yang keberatan kan? Eh, iya…Kame-san?" tanyanya menanggapi 'panggilan' dari boneka Kura-kura warna pink yang ada di sebelahnya. "Begitu, Kame-san lebih suka cheesecake? Wah, bagaimana ya?" tanyanya bingung, berusaha menyenangkan 'tamu-tamu'nya. Sementara agak jauh di belakangnya, Matt mem-pause game-nya, menyempatkan diri untuk memutar kedua bola matanya, kemudian me-resume game-nya lagi.

Pada saat itu, Linda menoleh kearahnya dengan tampang cemberut, "Matt-niichan! Jangan berlaku tidak sopan saat sedang banyak tamu!" cela Linda, merujuk pada boneka-bonekanya. Sekali lagi, Matt mem-pause game-nya, kemudian menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku? Tidak sopan bagaimana?" tanyanya bingung. Sedari tadi Linda duduk membelakanginya, jadi pasti anak perempuan itu tidak akan mengetahui apa yang dilakukan Matt di belakangnya, iya kan?

"Usa-san bilang Niichan meremehkan mereka dengan memutar-mutar mata Niichan! Seperti ini…" katanya sambil mempraktekkan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh kakaknya (dan diberitahu oleh Usa-san nya), "Aiyaa…..pusing….." keluhnya pelan. Bulu kuduk Matt berdiri, entah karena cahaya atau tipuan mata, mata-mata kancing para boneka itu terlihat berkilatan.

…………………………………………………………

-Kembali ke kediaman Yagami, kamar Near-

Dengan keringat bercucuran dari keningnya, dan tangan gemetar menahan amarah, Mello mengambil satu keping lagi, kemudian mengangkatnya tinggi diatas lubang-lubang permainan, sementara Near asyik mengangkat boneka beruangnya tinggi-tinggi dengan kedua tangannya.

Bagaimana bisa begini? Bukankah seharusnya Near mengukuti semua langkahnya? Hoho….tentu tidak, karena buktinya sekarang ini Mello seperti menemukan buah Simalakama.

'Kalau aku isi yang ini, dia bisa ngisi di atasnya,' pikir Mello sambil memperhatikan deretan keping berwarna pink yang tersusun diagonal, 'dan dia menang, tapi kalau ngga ku isi, dia bisa isi yang ini,' pikirnya lagi sambil melirik tiga keeping warna pink yang berbaris manis 'yang manapun, dia yang menang!!!' pikirnya geram.

Lalu……apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

Suatu inspirasi masuk ke dalam otaknya, Mello pun menyeringai. Diletakkan kembali keping yang ada ditangannya, kemudian diselipkan tangan kanannya di bawah kotak itu, lalu dia membalikkan mainan itu sampai keping-keping yang ada bertebaran, diikuti dengan satu teriakan:

"SIALAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

……..yang kemudian memacu reaksi dari Near sebagai berikut:

"……………..Huaaaaaaaaaaa………..yah…yah..yah…!!! Pa…pa….pa!!!!" tangisnya kencang, semua logika hilang saat melihat Mello yang kehilangan harga dirinya sebagai kakak (dan yang paling utama, kewarasannya).

'……beres kan? Tidak ada yang menang, tidak ada yang kalah….. aku memang jenius!!!' pikir Mello bangga, diikuti dengan tawa yang terdengar seperti nyanyian dari neraka, secara efektif membuat Near mengencangkan pelukannya pada boneka beruangnya.

……………………………………………………….

-Sekali lagi, rumah keluarga Amane-

"Matt-chaaannn……ada telpon dari Mello-kun!!!" panggil Misa dari lantai satu, menutupi bagian receiver dengan satu tangan untuk meredam panggilannya, "Maaf, Mello-kun, tunggu sebentar ya~" katanya riang, kemudian dilihatnya Matt berjalan menurunitangga dengan malas-malasan. "Ah, itu dia datang," sahutnya kemudian, lalu menyerahkan gagang telpon itu ke anaknya, dan berjalan menjauh ke arah dapur.

"Ya?"

"…..Matt, Linda bisa main four-in-a-row?" Tanya Mello tiba-tiba, Matt hanya menjauhkan gagang telpon dari telinganya dan memandanginya seolah benda itu gila (ralat: karena dia merasa Mello gila), sadar bahwa shabatnya itu pasti akan marah-marah nantinya, dia menempelkan speaker ke telinganya sekali lagi.

"Hah…..?"

"Jangan banyak Tanya! Jawab aja!!" seru Mello geram. Matt mengernyitkan alisnya, tapi menjawab juga,

"Kamu mau nantang dia? Mending ngga usah, main sendiri aja, toh pemenangnya udah ketauan."

"….segitu hebatnya?" sahut Mello, lalu berdecak sebal.

"segitu begonya." Timpal Matt enteng, mata Matt kemudian tertuju pada salah satu boneka keramik yang ada di lemari pajangan, boneka pranciss bermata biru, berambut pirang, menggunakan gaun merah, boneka favorite Linda. Seketika itu, juga, teriakan Linda terdengar,

"Matt-niichan jahat!!!!!!"

"……Mel, aku takut…." Bisiknya pelan pada Mello yang diseberang sana, dan ditanggapi hanya dengan kesunyian, "…adikku kayaknya kerasukan……"

Kali ini, giliran Mello untuk mengatakannya, "Haaaaahhhhh………………..?"

A.N: gimana? Gimana? Review? XD


	5. penemuan besar!

Sebetulnya, Mello baru saja akan mengatakan "Kau itu bodoh ya?" pada sobatnya, namun nasib baik berpihak pada Matt (sehingga dia tidak perlu mendengar kalimat itu lagi entah untuk ke berapa kalinya) karena Misa memanggilnya, menyuruhnya untuk memandikan Linda (juga membersihkan badannya sendiri, karena kalau mau jujur, Misa sendiri merasa mual mencium bau yang melekat pada anaknya itu)

"Ok~" katanya setengah hati, kemudian kembali fokus pada lawan bicaranya di telepon, "Hey, maaf, sudahan ya? Aku harus mandikan Linda." Katanya, sambil menggaruk kepalanya, berpikir kapan adiknya itu akan mampu membedakan sabun cair dan odol (penyebab utama kenapa Matt masih harus memandikannya: Linda pernah masuk UGD karena menelan sabun cair),

"Memandikan? Kakak harus memandikan adiknya?" Tanya Mello yang tiba-tiba merasa sebagai seorang kakak, Matt mengangguk, kemudian menyadari sobatnya itu tidak mungkin melihatnya, dia menjawab,

"Yah, kalau baru lahir sih i…orang tuanya yang memandikan," katanya sambil menghela nafas lega karena tidak salah omong, (tadinya dia hampir mengatakan "ibunya yang memandikan")

"Gitu? Ya sudah, aku mau memandikan adikku dulu, bye!" kata Mello cepat sambil melempar gagang telepon ke tempatnya. Di ujung sambungan (yang sudah diputus dengan semena-mena oleh Mello), Matt menatap kosong pada gagang teleponnya, kemudian meletakkan benda itu ke tempat yang seharusnya sambil merutuk pelan: sialan.

Dalam pertemanan yang sesungguhnya, mustahil jika tidak pernah merasa bosan atau kesal, namun zaman sekarang ini, kebanyakan orang mengekspresikan perasaan-perasaan negative tersebut dengan menggunjing 'teman' nya saat si 'teman' sedang tidak ada, tetapi, Matt dan Mello tidak mau menjadi orang yang munafik, maka Matt membuat janji pada dirinya sendiri:

'besok aku bakal ngasih tau Mello kalo dia itu kurang ajar, terus tonjok dia satu kali,' ikrarnya dalam hati sambil melenggang pergi, untuk mengambil Linda dan membawanya ke kamar mandi.

…………………………………….

"Ya?" L menjawab ketukan di pintu kamarnya (dan kamar Light tentunya) tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, tidak perlu dibukakan, toh semua yang tinggal di rumah itu bisa menggunakan kedua tangan mereka dengan baik.

Pintu terbuka, dan sesosok anak laki-laki berambut pirang masuk dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya,

"Papa, Ayah, Near sudah mandi belum?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, tetap dengan cengirannya yang sukses membuat orang tuanya curiga. Mello lalu duduk di hadapan L dan menarik Near ke pangkuannya, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di sekeliling adik barunya itu, (membuat Near tidak bisa kabur, meskipun ekspresi wajahnya memberi tahu L bahwa dia ingin sekali melakukannya)

"Belum, ada apa Mello?" Tanya L, penasaran. Mello hanya tersenyum lebih lebar. "Mudah saja, aku ingin memandikannya. Matt bilang dia mau memandikan Linda, bukannya itu wajar?"

L menyetujui dengan alasan pendidikan, sedangkan Light menyetujui dengan satu alasan tersembunyi (yang belakangan diketahui sudah ditebak oleh Mello), begitu mendapat persetujuan dari ayah dan papanya, Mello menggendong Near (yang sebenarnya meronta-ronta karena takut, namun tidak memberikan efek apa-apa bagi Mello, dasar kulit badak) keluar kamar, lalu menurunkannya karena capek, saat dilihatnya Near berusaha kabur, Mello dengan cepat menangkapnya, kemudian memberi pengertian pada adik barunya itu, katanya;

"Dengar ya, Near, Papa dan Ayah selalu mandi bareng, jadi bakal lama, lagian ngga enak dilihat loh, ntar trauma," katanya tegas sambil mendudukkan dirinya di koridor, Near yang sudah capek meronta ikut duduk juga.

"B'reeng?" tanyanya, Mello mengangguk yakin. Saat itu juga, kepala L muncul dari balik pintu, wajah merah padam dengan ekspresi yang tidak berubah.

"Mello," tegurnya, Mello pun mendongakkan kepalanya, "jangan berbicara yang aneh-aneh," lanjutnya, kemudian berdehem, mengacuhkan Light yang sedang menggerak-gerakkan jarinya di lehernya. Mello hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya ke samping (diikuti oleh near, hanya saja kearah yang berlawanan),

"A-neeehh???" ulangnya seolah baru sekali mendengar kata-kata itu, kemudian diulang oleh Near,

"….'nyeeee??" diulang, dengan penuh kegagalan pastinya. L baru saja akan membalas perkataan anak-anaknya (yang seolah sudah bersatu padu hanya untuk mempermalukan dirinya) namun batal ketika Light menariknya masuk, kali ini kepala Light yang muncul, dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya,

"Mello, katanya mau mandi?" tanyanya lembut. Mengingatkan Mello pada tujuan awalnya, serta mengingatkan Near pada insting nya (yang sedang berteriak-teriak liar: KABUR!!!).

………………………………………..

Kira-kira tiga puluh menit kemudian, pintu kamar L dan Light dibuka secara paksa oleh Mello yang terlihat sedang sangat marah, sampai-sampai membuat kedua orang tuanya tergagap (apalagi ditambah dengan fakta mereka baru keluar dari kamar mandi, ada satu kamar mandi di kamar mereka).

"Papa! Ayah! Kenapa dia cowok?!!! Aku nggak mau! Aku maunya adik cewek! Ganti!!!!" teriaknya kencang, lalu diakhiri dengan menendang tembok, L mengernyit, kaki Mello kotor sekali, pasti repot membersihkannya, Light mengernyit, anak ini makin aneh saja, sebenarnya otaknya itu kenapa?

"Apa maksudnya, Mello?" Tanya L, masih berusaha sabar, "Mello sama sekali tidak mengatakan kalau ingin adik perempuan," sambung L polos, Light hanya bisa melotot, sambil menggerutu,

'sekarang bukan itu masalahnya 'kan? Memangnya jenis kelamin itu bisa diganti seenaknya?' protesnya, namun tidak didengarkan oleh siapapun. Light kemudian bertanya, "Lalu, sekarang mau bagaimana? Mana Near?"

"Kutenggelamkan di bath tube." Katanya polos, kemudian menyadari kesalahannya, lalu buru-buru menutup mulutnya, "Ooops?" katanya dengan cengiran lebar, "Sepertinya aku perlu adik baru? Ya? Ya?"

……mengheningkan cipta, dimulai…..

L hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya, membuat catatan dalam otaknya untuk mengetok kepala Mello sampai otaknya itu memproduksi hal-hal yang logis.

…..mengheningkan cipta, selesai…..

Light lah yang pertama kali menyadarinya, langsung berlari keluar kamar, menuju anak kesayangannya, kemudian disusul oleh L, keduanya berteriak,

"NEAR!!!!"

Mello hanya bisa mendengus, kemudian berjongkok untuk mengelus telapak kakinya yang sebenarnya sakit sedari tadi.

………………………………….

A.N: Parah? Maaf, mood saya lagi jelek, bener-bener deh…apa orang-orang itu ngga bisa liat kalau saya udah usaha? Apa bagi mereka saya Cuma main-main aja? Apa saya sama sekali ngga dianggap? Diam, ngga usah respon, saya lagi kesal,butuh kambing hitam, dan bukan. Bukan, dear readers, ini bukan masalah review (atau flame, kalau kalian mengira itu yang terjadi). Bukan. Maafkan saya rambling disini, ntar kalo saya udah bikin blog, saya ngga rambling disini lagi, tapi entah kapan.


	6. selamat datang kembali!

Segera setelah kejadian itu, Near dilarikan ke rumah sakit, sejak saat itu, Mello tidak melihat Near, juga uang jajannya. Papa dan Ayahnya bersumpah tidak akan memberinya uang sedikit pun sampai dia bersikap baik pada "adik"nya.

Satu minggu berlalu, dan Mello masih belum bertemu dengan Near dan uangnya. Dalam minggu yang berat ini, Matt dengan senang hati membantu Mello membajak jatah makan siang anak-anak yang lain, serta menemaninya bermain sampai sore. Apapun akan dilakukannya asalkan Mello tidak datang ke rumahnya.

Selama satu minggu ini, Mello selalu berusaha membujuk orang tuanya untuk mengganti adiknya menjadi perempuan, yang kemudian dibalas oleh L,

"Operasi kelamin membutuhkan biaya yang cukup besar, kecuali Mello ingin uang sakunya dipotong selama 5 tahun?" dan Mello pun bungkam, untuk sesaat.

*_*_*_*_*_*

Ketika Light sudah tidak tahan dengan ocehan Mello, Light pun menanyakan alasan anaknya menginginkan adik perempuan. Yang kemudian dijawab oleh Mello,

"Karena aku dan Matt bersahabat!" jawabnya lantang. Light dan L hanya bisa menatapnya bingung.

"Karena aku dan Matt bersahabat, aku ingin adikku bersahabat dengan adiknya!" lanjutnya lagi. L hanya menatap kosong, sementara salah satu alis Light terangkat.

"Tapi Mello," kata L memulai, "Near anak yang baik, pasti bisa bersahabat dengan Linda." Katanya yakin, membuat Mello terdiam, mencari cara agar dia memenangkan perundingan ini.

"….Tidak mau! Pokoknya harus perempuan!"

"….kenapa?" Light akhirnya angkat bicara, membuat Mello dan L menoleh padanya.

"Karena adiknya Matt perempuan!"

"…Jadi kau iri dengan Matt?" komentar Light, memberikan cengiran akhasnya pada Mello. Mulut Mello membuka kemudian menutup beberapa kali, tidak yakin dengan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"….aku nggak iri! Aku cuma ingin!!!" balasnya kencang kemudian berlari keluar rumah, entah kemana. Light dan L hanya saling berpandangan, keduanya lalu mlempar celaan semisal, 'Lihat tuh, anakmu,' dan 'Bukan, itu anakmu,' atau 'memangnya kalau anakku bukan anakmu?' dan diakhiri dengan, 'sudahlah, dia anak kita', diikuti dengan helaan napas yang panjang.

*_*_*_*_*_*

"Matt! Hari ini aku ke rumamu!" seru Mello ketika memasuki kelas. Karena hari ini Matt giliran piket, maka dia berangkat duluan. Mello tidak sudi bangun pagi hanya untuk membantu Matt piket, apalagi Matt diantar ibunya. Bukan, Mello bukannya sungkan ikut diantar, alasannya ya itu, malas bangun pagi.

"Ha?"ucapan Mello sukses membuat Matt terkejut dan menjatuhkan sapu yang ada di tangannya. "memangnya aku boleh menolak?" adalah jawaban tercerdas yang bisa diberikannya pada sang sahabat. Sang sahabat lalu menjawabnya dengan satu tinju terkepal yang diacungkan di depan wajahnya. Matt hanya menghela napas kemudian nyengir lebar. Cengiran yang mengatakan, 'sudahlah, sudah biasa,'.

*_*_*waktu sekolah di-skip*_*_*

Matt dan Mello sedang bermain (adu mulut) di kamar atas ketika bel berbunyi. Kedua anak itu tidak perduli dan melanjutkan permainan mereka (adu mulut selesai, sekarang saatnya adu tinju), toh di rumah ada Misa.

"Ah, Light-kun, L-chan!" seruan Misa menusuk telinga Mello,membuatnya menghentikan serangannya dan mengalihkan tendangannya ke area kosong di samping Matt. Dia berdecak kesal, kemudian merapatkan telinganya di pintu kamar Matt, berusaha menyortir isi pembicaraan kedua orang tunanya dan sang tuan rumah.

Anak sang tuan rumah hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sebal. Kemudian di tariknya lengan baju Mello perlahan. Dibalas dengan tatapan tajam, yang kemudian dihalau dengan memutar bola matanya.

"Ah, sial, nggak kedengaran!"sumpah Mello sambil memukul pintu tak bersalah itu. Matt Cuma menghela nafas, kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajarnya, dan menyalakan laptop yang dari tadi bertengger di situ dengan tenang, untuk sementara membiarkan Mello menyumpahi pintu kamarnya.

"Mello, kau itu bodoh ya?" tanyanya tenang sambil tersenyum ketika dari Laptop itu terdengar suara para orang dewasa di lantai bawah. Mello hanya bisa melongo.

"Lumayan juga kau." Puji Mello dengan berat hati sambil mendengus.

"Jenius,kalau kubilang." Balas Matt menyombongkan diri sendiri. Mello langsung mendorongnya agar menjauh dari kursi. "Karena seluruh rumah di komplek ini sudah dalam kekuasaanku." Kata Matt santai sambil melenggang pergi menuju ke kasur dan menghempaskan tubuhnya. "Perfect control." Gumamnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Ikut mendengaran pembicaraan para orang tua.

'Misa-san, perkenalkan, ini anak kedua kami,' Terdengar suara L mengawali pembicaraan setelah sesi sapa-menyapa selesai, diselingi suara berkeresak, kemudian bisikan L kepada si anak agar memberi salam terdengar. Misa menjerit kegirangan.

'Manisnyaaa!! Misa baru tahu Mello-kun punya adik perempuan!' mendengar itu, Mello nbangkit dari kursi dan berlari kea rah tangga, membiarkan kursi yang jatuh di lantai, tak berdaya. Matt hanya merutukinya dalam hati, sebal. Anak berambut merah itu bangkit dari kasur dan membenarkan letak kursi itu, ketika didengarnya Light berkata,

'Bukan, sebenarnya dia laki-laki,' Matt hanya diam membayangkan reaksi Mello.

*_*_*_*_*

Senyum lebar terpasang di wajah Mello (yang menyeramkan) ketika melihat adik barunya, duduk di pangkuan ayahnya. Rambut panjang bergelombang dan pandangan mata yang lembut, serta gaun putih berenda yang sangat sesuai dengan rambutnya. 'Ah~ ini baru rasanya punya adik…..' pikir Mello, sambil tersenyum, mengikuti pembicaraan para orang dewasa dari atas tangga.

Tepat setelah Light mengatakan kata-kata itu, kebahagiaan Mello hancur berkeping-keping. Senyum lebarnya menghilang. Teriakannya pun terdengar, membuat orangtuanya, mamanya Matt, dan adik barunya menoleh kaget, membangunkan Linda yang tadinya sedang tidur nyenyak di kamarnya.

Mello buru-buru menuruni tangga dan menunjuk pada anak yang ada pangkuan sang ayah. Napasnya tidak beraturan, bukan karena capek, karena Light yakin anak itu meski lari satu kilometer pun masih sanggup.

"A…Anak cowok yang pakai pakaian cewek itu namanya abnormal!!" protes Mello, mengejutkan Misa yang hanya melihat sisi sopan Mello ( karena Misa adalah sumber coklat cadangan bagi Mello, maka dia harus bersikap baik). Light dengan tenang meminum teh yang sudah disediakan oleh sang tuan rumah.

"Mello," panggil L dengan tenang, mengambil satu kue kering (rasa coklat-vanilla) dan memasukkannya ke mulut, kemudian mengunyah dan menelannya dengan kecepatan tinggi, "Mello baru diperbolehkan bicara jika ditanya, menyela itu tidak sopan." Katanya cuek, lalu mengambil kue nastar.

"Lagipula, Mello," panggil Light, secara efektif mendapatkan perhatian Mello. "Kau bore bilah bicara seperti setelah kau memotong rambutmu," jeda sesaat, menyeruput tehnya, "dengan gaya 'cowok' tentunya." Katanya mengakhiri, dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Kedua tangan Mello secara otomatis terangkat untuk melindungi kepalanya (rambutnya, untuk lebih tepatnya)

*_*_*_*_*_*

A.N: maaf pendek, maaf juga lama update, saya bahkan sampai lupa mana Ayah mana Papa. (-_-) review?


	7. perkenalkan!

"Lagipula, Mello," panggil Light, secara efektif mendapatkan perhatian Mello. "Kau baru boleh bicara seperti setelah kau memotong rambutmu," jeda sesaat, menyeruput tehnya, "dengan gaya 'cowok' tentunya." Katanya mengakhiri, dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Kedua tangan Mello secara otomatis terangkat untuk melindungi kepalanya (rambutnya, untuk lebih tepatnya)

"A-ap…" saking terkejutnya dan takutnya, Mello bahkan tidak bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tepat. Saat itu terdengar suara kaki menuruni tangga, membuat perhatian semua orang tertuju kearah si pelaku.

"Ngh….kok ribut…..?" Tanya Linda sambil mengucek matanya, dengan rambut yang tergerai sembarangan, dan pakaian yang kusut, terlihat jelas kalau dia baru bangun tidur. Begitu sadar kalau yang ada di situ bukan cuma keluarganya, Linda mengerjapkan matanya, berusaha menyesuaikan, "Ah…Halo…" sapanya sambil tersenyum, lalu berlari kearah ibunya.

Pandangan gadis cilik itu otomatis tertuju pada Near, yang bagaikan bunga di padang pasir (meski cakep-cakep semua, kalo cowok mulu, bosen kan? Lagian mereka nggak bisa diajak main), "Adiknya Mello-nii?" tanyanya, tersenyum riang. Mello bingung, antara mengakui dan membantah, namun Near langsung mengangguk.

Misa yang bisa dianggap paling waras saat itu mengambil inisiatif, "Linda, ajak Near main ya?" katanya pada anak perempuannya itu, Linda mengangguk dan berdiri dari posisinya di samping Misa, lalu menarik tangan Near, mengajaknya pergi, menaiki tangga ke atas.

Saat melewati Mello, Near sadar kakaknya itu sedang kesal, maka ia berhenti di salah satu anak tangga, membuat Linda menoleh dengan wajah bingung.

"…Linda….chan?" panggilnya ragu, Linda hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "Saya….nama saya Near….uhmm…." katanya pelan, bingung dari mana harus memulai, Linda hanya menatapnya, menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan olehnya, begitu juga Mello dan para orang dewasa (plus Matt yang sekarang mengaktifkan kamera pemantaunya).

Sang Ayah memperhatikan, berusaha menebak apa yang akan dibicarakan, sang Papa menitikkan air mata haru, bahagia sekarang anaknya bisa berbicara dengan lancar (setelah diterapi di psikolog anak ternama, hasilnya : "anak anda hanya malas").

"….Saya….sebenarnya anak laki-laki….." kata Near tegas, tujuan awal memakai pakaian seperti ini, adalah untuk menyenangkan kakaknya, serta agar bisa berteman dengan Linda, tapi kalau tujuannya memang ingin berteman, maka Near memutuskan untuk tidak berbohong, "Meski saya anak laki-laki, apa Linda masih mau berteman dengan saya?" Linda hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Tentu saja." Katanya tegas. "mama dan papa-papanya Near-chan berteman, tidak apa-apa kan? Kita juga seperti itu, tidak jauh berbeda kan?" katanya sambil tersenyum, kemudian cepat-cepat menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, "Ah! Apa Near-chan punya hobi yang seperti itu?" Tanyanya pelan, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan "tenang saja! Near-chan manis sekali, pasti tidak ada yang tahu! Linda juga akan tutup mulut!" serunya, menggenggam erat tangan Near.

"……saya tidak begitu mengerti, tapi apa itu berarti kita berteman?" Tanya Near, tetap dengan wajahnya yang blank ( yang dikomentari oleh Misa dengan: "Ahh…cara bicaranya agak terlalu kaku yaaa….benar-benar hasil didikan kalian~" sambil tersenyum ceria pada Light dan L).

"Iya! Near-chan suka boneka?" Tanya anak perempuan itu, Near hanya mengangguk, "Ayo, ayo, kita main boneka~" lanjutnya riang sambil menarik tangan Near.

"…..ah, saya agak bingung dengan pernyataan Linda-chan barusan…." Kata Near pelan, tanpa menoleh, Linda balik menanyakan pernyataan yang mana yang dimaksud olehnya. "mengenai hobi….." lanjutnya pelan, Linda menoleh, kemudian menjawab,

"Mama bilang, ada laki-laki yang suka pakai pakaian perempuan~" katanya ceria, Matt yang saat itu masih menguping, memutuskan untuk lebih mengawasi mamanya saat mendidik adik perempuannya itu.

*_*_*_*

Begitu kedua anak itu hilang dari pandangan, L mengambil vas bunga yang ada di atas meja, mengeluarkan isinya kemudian membaliknya. Misa menghela napas panjang begitu melihat apa yang ada di balik vas itu.

"Matt-chan, nanti uang saku-mu mama potong yaa….." katanya sambil menggelengkan kepala, sudah beberapa kali anak itu ketahuan memasang alat peyadap di setiap bagian rumah, bahkan di kamar tempat tamu menginap, yang untungnya tidak diketahui sang tamu. Ancaman Misa dijawab dengan suara isakan yang datang dari lantai atas. Kali ini Mello nyengir lebar, namun setelah beberapa detik kembali cemberut.

'Cih, kalau uang saku Matt berkurang, jatah yang bisa ku ambil juga berkurang, kan?' pikirnya sebal. Perhatian Mello kembali ke Papa dan Ayahnya saat sang Papa mencolek bahunya. Dia menoleh dengan ujung-ujung mulut mengarah ke bawah, memperlihatkan wajah yang tidak mengenakkan bagi siapa pun yang memandangnya.

"lihat kan? Meski Near anak Laki-laki, mereka masih bisa berteman." Kata Light, tersenyum lebar, Mello mendengus kesal. Dia paling tidak suka kalau disalahkan, apa lagi kalau harus mengakui bahwa pendapat Papa-nya itu benar.

Perhatian Mello teralih sekali lagi, menuju pembicaraan antara L dan Misa.

"Jadi Linda-chan akan memasuki dunia hiburan juga?" Tanya L, sambil mengambil toples kue kering dari atas meja. Misa cuek saja, toh kalau ke rumah mereka, dia juga disuguhi macam-macam.

"Ya. Tapi kalau seusia itu, Misa rasa pasti dia akan kesepian kaau hanya sendiri, makanyaaa…. Misa saat ini sedang mencari partner yang cocok…." Jawab Misa ceria, memberikan penekanan pada kata "partner". L mengangguk paham.

"Begitulaaah~ Light-kun, L-chan…. Boleh ya, Near diikutkan?" tanyanya dengan suara manis khasnya, meski berbentuk pertanyaan, ibu dua anak itu hampir pasti tidak akan menerima "tidak" sebagai jawaban. Light dan L berpandangan, kemudian menjawab bersamaan.

"Kami serahkan keputusan itu pada Near." Dan Mello berdoa mati-matian supaya adiknya (yang dengan susah payah diakuinya) itu bisa cepat terkenal, dan membuatnya ikut terkenal, serta banyak uang. Anak berambut pirang itu pun melesat ke atas, menuju ke kamar Matt (yang sedang merencanakan untuk membobol rekening bank dengan wajah berurai air mata).

*_*_*_*

"Silahkan tehnyaa~" kata Linda sambil meletakkan cangkir plastik di hadapan Near. Near hanya memandangi cangkir itu, berpikir apakah seharusnya ia memberi tahu gadis berambut merah di depannya bahwa tidah ada setetes pun the di cangkir itu.

"eh…mm…." katanya ragu, dengan tangan terulur untuk mengambil cangkir itu, kemudian, seolah membaca pikirannya, Linda dengan ceria menambahkan.

"Tentu saja Linda tahu tidak ada the di dalam cangkir itu, tapi mama melarang Linda bermain dengan air panas." Katanya, dengan satu alis terangkat, Near tersenyum ganjil dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas pahanya.

"Near-chan belum pernah main yang kayak gini?" Tanya gadis itu heran, Near hanya menatapnya, "Tenang saja! Karena sekarang kita berteman, Linda akan mengajari Near banyaaak hal yang menyenangkan!" katanya sambil tertawa. Linda menghentikan tawanya kemudian menunjuk teman barunya. "Pelajaran pertama, senyum!" perintahnya, kemudian tersenyum untuk member contoh. Near mengikuti, menghasilkan senyuman ganjil lagi.

"Lumayaan~" komentar gadis itu, sambil menghempaskan dirinya di atas "teman-teman minum teh"-nya. "dengan satu senyuman, kita bisa membuat orang senang, kakaknya Near harus banyak dikasih senyuman, tuh!" sambungnya polos, kemudian merendahkan suaranya, dan berkata, "….habis mukanya menakutkan….eh…jangan kasih tau Mello-nii ya?" pintanya, meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya, yang langsung diikuti oleh Near.

"Benar! Ini rahasia pertama kita!" kata gadis itu riang. Keduanya melanjutkan bermain, dengan beberapa protes dari Linda tentang bagaimana Near tidak bisa mendalami perannya. Satu jam kemudian, keduanya ditemukan tertidur pulas di depan rumah boneka besar berwarna pink-ungu.

*_*_*_*

AN: huhuhu….udahan ya? Saya bingung….. (T-T)


	8. shota loli?

AN: minggatlah writer blockkkk!

Pagi hari, jam pelajaran olahraga, murid-murid berlari dengan terpaksa, termasuk Mello dan Matt (sebenernya mereka pengen bolos, sembunyi di toilet, tapi ketangkap basah oleh guru yang kebelet). Suasana menegangkan, guru mengawasi sambil membunyikan peluit, Mello meneriakkan sumpah serapah yang tidak seharusnya diketahui anak seumurnya, sementara Matt, sebagai sahabat yang baik, bernyanyi keras-keras agar suara Mello tidak terdengar (soalnya kalo Mello kena hukuman, sebagai orang terdekatnya, pasti Matt kena juga), tapi malah ditendang oleh Mello.

Selama tersungkur (akibat tendangan Mello yang ke lima kalinya), Matt mengutuki nasibnya, sampai dia mendengar suara yang akrab di telinga. Dia langsung duduk tegak dan menoleh ke daerah asal suara, diikuti oleh semua anak (termasuk Mello, yang merasa dicuekin oleh anak buahnya).

"Nii-chaann!" dilihat adiknya melambaikan tangan dengan semangatnya, yang langsung dibalasnya secara otomatis. Kontras sekali dengan adiknya Mello, yang entah karena terpaksa atau memang hobi lagi-lagi memakai baju perempuan. Linda menyikut anak di sebelahnya, yang langsung mendongakkan kepala dan melambai kecil.

"Mello-nii-chan!" teriaknya, meski kalah dengan teriakan Linda sebelumnya. Matt terharu, dia mengerti sekali anak yang lebih pendek dari adiknya itu berusaha sekuat tenaga, karena suara Near yang pernah didengarnya sebelumnya hanya berupa cicitan kecil, yang Matt bahkan yakin bukan kata-kata yang keluar, tapi bersin.

Setelah itu kedua anak itu pergi dari tempat kejadian, berlari-lari kecil, Linda tertawa lebar, dan Matt yakin itu dikarenakan pengalaman anak itu menelan coklat bulat-bulat (hal yang sering dilakukan kalau Mello datang berkunjung ke rumah sementara dia sedang menikmati coklatnya). Menyadari suasana yang tiba-tiba sepi, Matt mengamati sekelilingnya. Anak-anak sekelasnya bengong melihat gadis-gadis cilik yang semakin menjauh itu, Matt mendengus, 'Awas kalau macam-macam,' ancamnya dalam hati. Ah, ya. Bagaimana dengan Mello? Matt menoleh, untuk menemukan sahabatnya itu mati-matian menyumpal hidungnya dengan kaos seragam olahraganya.

"….mimisan, Mell?" tanyanya ketika sudah cukup dekat dengan Mello, dengan cengiran menyebalkan di wajahnya. Mello menatapnya tajam, tapi cengiran Matt makin lebar.

"Matt….kamu nggak ngerasain apa-apa kalau Linda manggil kamu?" tanya Mello curiga, Matt berkedip dengan polosnya.

"Hng? Tergantung, kalau dia lagi marah, ya aku menghindar lah, kalau dia ceria, aku sih oke aja." Katanya enteng, berhenti untuk berpikir sebentar, "Lagian, Mello," panggilnya, "Kalau aku deg-deg an, artinya aku Lolicon, masih oke lah, tapi kalo kamu deg-deg an dipanggil Near, berarti kamu Shotacon kan?" tambahnya. Di tanah, masih dalam keadaaan berjongkok sambil memegangi hidungnya, Mello gemetar karena marah.

"Arrghhh! Makanya aku mau adik perempuaaaannnnnnn!" teriaknya frustasi. Matt mengamati keadaan sekeliling, khawatir kalau teman sekelasnya mendengar hal itu, tapi kayaknya mereka nggak dengar, dan kalaupun mereka dengar, pasti nggak berani kasih tau orang lain.

Matt kemudian sadar akan satu hal, dia langsung berteriak sambil berlari menjauhi Mello.

"Memangnya kalo punya adek perempuan mau kamu apainnnn?"

Sementara anak-anak yang lain mensyukuri bahwa adiknya Mello sama sekali tidak mirip dengan kakaknya, karena kalau iya….. Mereka berhenti memikirkan kemungkinan adanya Mello-Mello kecil bertebaran di bumi dengan kemampuan untuk membuat seluruh umat sengsara.

Kembali pada dua anak yang sukses mengganggu pelajaran di kelas Mello dengan kemunculan mereka. Anak perempuan dengan warna rambut yang sama dengan kakaknya berjalan di atas pembatas jalan yang tingginya setengah dari tinggi badannya. Near berjalan di trotoar, merasa tidak perlu berjalan di atas sana, karena salah-salah nanti nyawanya yang akan ke atas duluan.

"Nanti Linda-chan bisa jatuh…" kata Near pelan untuk memperingatkan teman (pertama dan satu-satunya) nya itu. Linda tidak peduli dan terus melangkah dengan tenangnya.

"Nggak apa….Linda sudah biasa seperti ini…..dimarahi Mama sih…" katanya enteng, lalu menoleh kea rah Near dan berkata dengan wajah serius, "…Jangan bilang Mama, ya?" Near hanya mengangguk.

"Ah….Kenapa tadi Linda-chan memaksa saya untuk memanggil Mello-nii-chan?"tanyanya bingung, berkat hal itu, tenggorokannya jadi sedikit sakit (mengingat dia cuma terbiasa berbicara sepatah-dua patah kata).

"Ah, ya!" gadis itu tiba-tiba kembali bersemangat, dan melompat turun ke trotoar. "waktu Linda memanggil kakak-kakak smp yang biasa lewat di depan rumah kayak gitu, mereka ngasih Linda banyak kue." Katanya bangga, tanpa menyadari kalau kakak-kakak smp baik hati yang disebutnya barusan seharusnya dia hindari. Near yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, mempertimbangkan menggunakan cara itu ketika kehabisan uang di tempat umum.

"Ohh….jadi begitu…." Kata L setelah mendengar cerita dari anaknya (yang dengan antengnya duduk di pangkuannya, tanpa sadar memaksa L untuk duduk normal), anak berambut putih itu mengangguk (wig sudah dilepas, toh Mello belum pulang). "Yah…berteman baiklah dengan Linda-chan ya?" katanya, yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh si anak. "Ah…sebentar lagi Mello pulang, mungkin, Near, apa tidak apa-apa kalau pakai wig itu terus?" tanyanya, ketika si anak berjalan kea rah Light untuk minta dipasangkan wig-nya pada sang Ayah.

"Ng….nggak apa…"katanya sambil membelai wig-nya, "Lagipula Linda-chan juga suka memainkan wig ini…." katanya lagi, lalu pergi dari kamar orang tuanya. Meninggalkan L yang berdiri di samping pintu (dibukakan untuk Near, perlakuan khusus untuk 'tuan putri') dan Light yang masih tidur-tiduran.

"…diluar dugaan, pakaian yang dipilih Misa…." Light memulai, berpikir sebentar, "….cocok sekali untuk Near….." katanya, memutuskan untuk tidak menambahkan 'Saking cocoknya jadi menyeramkan'. "Rasanya seperti punya anak perempuan….." tambahnya, lalu berhenti begitu melihat kusutnya wajah L.

"Jangan lupa kalau dia itu anak kita, jangan macam-macam, Light-kun." Ancam L, dengan penekanan pada kata "anak" dan "kita". Light hanya memandang pasangannya itu lekat-lekat.

"Bukan, aku hanya berpikir…." Katanya, membuat L langsung bersiap membuka pintu, "…bagaimana kalau kau coba pakai baju maid?" ucapan itu langsung membuat L melesat keluar dari kamar. Sebelum pergi, L menengok ke dalam,

"Malam ini saya tidur bersama Near!" katanya, lalu menutup pintu dan berjalan menjauh. Light tidak ambil pusing dan malah menghubungi Misa dengan teleponnya.

"Ya? Misa? Ahh…pakaiannya Near….ya…yang itu…beli dimana?...oh…kalau yang size-nya lebih besar ada…? Ng…bukan…Near nggak tambah berat kok…."

"Aku bukan shotacon! Aku bukan shotacon! Aku bukan shotacon!" teriak Mello keras-keras di atap sekolah, tidak memperdulikan Matt yang sedari tadi meneriakinya,

"Memangnya kalau bukan shotacon kamu apa? Lagian teriak kayak gitu nggak ngubah kenyataan kalau kamu shotacon, atau seenggaknya lolicon!"

"Aku bukan shotacon! Aku bukan shotacon! Aku bukan shotacon! Aku bukan shotacon! Aku bukan shotacoooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!" teriak si pirang tidak perduli, Matt memilih untuk segera kabur karena sepertinya murid-murid mulai berkumpul di bawah untuk menonton aksi sahabatnya itu.

Pam pa ram pa ram pam pam…..udahan dulu yah?


End file.
